Recently, various electronic devices, such as a motion picture experts group (MPEG-1 or MPEG-2) audio layer-3 (MP3) player, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a tablet personal computer (PC), a Galaxy Tab, a smart phone, an iPad, and an electronic book terminal, have been provided to users, and users are capable of accessing various content while carrying the various electronic devices. Such electronic devices are configured such that consumers may use the electronic devices conveniently, and may have a luxurious design. In addition to design trends such as thickness reduction, various types of wireless mobile communication services using various frequency bands are supported. A connector device, such as a communication port, to which a plug connector is connected, may be mounted inside the portable electronic device, in order to ensure the compatibility of data or the like. A representative example of such connector devices may be a universal service bus (USB) connector.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.